


birthdays & spoiled sister

by seluphilic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seluphilic/pseuds/seluphilic
Summary: Sehun's sister wants a gift. Luhan is the gift (somehow).





	birthdays & spoiled sister

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of sebaek (if you squint hard enough)

"Pleeeaase," Sehun's younger sister whined for the 47th time that day. He paid no mind and continued playing on his phone. He can't let his character die and if he dies, Baekhyun will taunt him and he would never let him hear the end of it.

 

Noticing his older brother's lack of concern, Chaeyoung sat next to Sehun on the couch and shook him on his shoulders. That action caused him drop his phone.

 

"The fuck!" He scowled dangerously at his sister, but Chaeyoung only smiled sweetly. He hurried to pick up his phone in hopes of saving his ass. He panicked as he sees his character knocked down. He tried making it crawl behind a tree Baekhyun's character was in. He's going to make it. Just a few more centimeters. Baekhyun is going to heal him. They're having chicken for dinner.

 

His character took another shot from a sniper rifle and he's dead.

 

"You idiot! You left me all alone when there are still 47 people left!" He can practically hear Baekhyun's screech through his earphones. He closed the game, not caring if he gets a negative score for this round. Chaeyoung can only watch and hear the scene with mirth in her eyes.

 

"Will you listen to me now?"

 

"For the last time, Chaeyoung, the answer is no," Sehun snapped, still bitter about his death and the loss of another chicken.

 

"Pleaase! I'm only asking this one time,"

 

This is ridiculous. What would Sehun do at that event anyway? He's going to exchange pleasantries with an unknown artist her sister seems to be crazy about. He assumed he's unknown because he's never heard of the name. He doesn't even know the guy and that's only the minor part of it. He's probably going to be the ONLY guy there and the idea is embarassing. No, it's ridiculous.

 

"Come on! Pleaaase! Mom said I can't go without an adult," She whined again.

 

"Then don't go. Easy," Sehun sassed.

 

"Consider this as your birthday gift for me. I'm not even going to ask you for anything for my next two birthdays! Just please, let me have this one," Chaeyoung was practically pouting.

 

"Do you even know what you're asking me?" Sehun sighed exasperatedly. He has a bad feeling that he would lose to his sister on this one.

 

"Just come with me to the fan meet. That's it. You don't have to do anything,"

 

"No, Chaeyoung. You're asking me to come with you to an event for little girls-"

 

"Hey! Luhan is not a nursery rhyme singer!"

 

"I don't even know the guy. I'm gonna get clowned because I'd look like a fanboy."

 

"Come ooon! Luhan won't probably flying here again anytime soon because he hates flying." Chaeyoung was close to crying now. She really wanted to meet Luhan because chances of Luhan flying to South Korea again soon is slim to none. She's a huge fan so she knows his idol hates flying.

 

Sehun stared at his younger sister. He's not even going to ask how she knew that. Slowly, Sehun's defense is crumbling. Chaeyoung is never the type to actually beg for something. Even when she desparately wants it, she only takes what she's given. As much as Sehun hates to be in embarrassing and uncomfortable situations, he hates seeing his sister sad more. He'd hate to see Chaeyoung disappointed. Sehun sighed and pinched his brows together.

 

~~~~~

 

The mini concert was over and it was now time for a meet, greet, and album signing part of the event. He had an earful of complains from Chaeyoung after getting them late at the venue and scoring them a half assed seat from the far back. All of it was done and forgotten now as Chaeyoung is a bubble of energy just waiting to explode.

 

"Will you calm down?"

 

"I can't! I'm about to see Luhan-gege in person and I can't be calm!"

 

Sehun cringed at 'gege'. He's also cringing at the amout of sceaming fangirls bleeding his ears. He don't get why he agreed to this. He never understood why he's so soft for her sister who dragged his ass this event. Oh right, it's Chaeyoung's birthday. But he still doesn't understand why there's so much squealing. He doesn't understand why there a thousand pair of fangirl eyes staring at him. And he also doesn't know why this artist have this much fangirl when most of them, Sehun assumes, don't even understand the Chinese language.

 

He's seen the guy's photos and banners all over the area, and kinda get the last part. This Luhan is somewhat attractive. Though, he looks like he just got out of highschool, Sehun doubts Luhan would still have this much fangirls when he hits puberty and his voice changes.

 

"Oppa, stop scowling. You're scaring the other girls off. I swear, you are never going to have a girlfriend." Chaeyoung elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Sehun snorted. That's probably the last thing he wants right now. If his sister isn't so goddamn spoiled, he'd be at home this moment, winning multiple chicken dinners with Baekhyun. If girls aren't squealy, or if they got dicks, maybe he'd consider. But with the amount of judgement he's getting right now, he figured he hates girls.

 

Sehun shrugged off Chaeyoung's statement and the other girls' gaze.

 

"Why the hell is this line not moving?" Sehun is very vocal about his dissatisfaction. This meet and greet is going to take two years if they keep up with this pace. They have been in line for three hours now and the number of girls waiting in line for their albums to get signed did not seem to be decreasing.

 

"It's because Luhan-gege is an angel. He takes his time to greet every fan because he loves us that much." His sister sighed dreamily before turning to him with a noticeable frown. "Besides, it's your fault for getting us lost with your lousy driving and mediocre road knowledge. We would have been out front if you didn't get us lost three times."

 

Seemingly offended, Sehun barked back. "I should have just kicked out of the car and leave you freezing, you ungrateful br-"

 

"Hey! After you quit yapping, will you please walk? The line's already moving!" A fangirl from the back snapped.

 

"Oh shut your obsessed ass up! Your fave will no longer care about your existence after this day." Sehun retorted. He ignored the girl and began moving forward.

 

This will be a long and irritating day. Sehun hopes they have Ibuprofen tablets at home because he can already predict the headache this day will cause him.

 

Another hour and a half in line, he can already see the front. Chaeyoung is bouncing from toe to toe, squealing silently, obviously excited. He's surprised at his sister's amount of energy when she's the exact opposite when their mom asks her to clean her room.

 

Another five minutes and it's finally her sister's turn. She ran to where the stage is and completely forgot about her brother. Sehun rolled his eyes at this and followed his sister. He sees this Luhan guy looked up from where he's sitting and smiled sweetly at Chaeyoung while he signs her album.

 

Sehun is stunned.

 

The pictures did not do him justice, Sehun could see. He'd seen attractive men, but Luhan is another level. Sehun thinks Baekhyun is pretty but Luhan is simply breathtaking. He seems to glow as he smiles tirelessly. His cheeks are blooming as he takes in the compliments. His attractive lips are equally pink while he speaks in fluent Korean. As he slowly walks forth, the whole world becomes a blur.

 

"Oppa! Come here and take a picture of us!" He snapped into reality with his sister's voice.

 

His breath got caught in his lungs as Luhan's eyes landed on him. Fuck butterflies, his stomach is a whole zoo as this angel has his wide, glassy eyes staring back at him.

 

Everything is in slow motion. He vaguely remembers holding his sister's phone and opening the camera app. His eyes are glued only to Luhan as he take their picture. It doesn't matter that Chaeyoung's face is blurred, his sole focus is on Luhan.

 

After he's done taking the photos, Chaeyoung snatched her phone back and gushed her thank you's to Luhan. He honestly doesn't care what his sister is saying. He can't seem to take his eyes off from Luhan.

 

Said man must have felt Sehun's gaze and looked back at him. Sehun is left dumbfounded as Luhan smiled sweetly at him. The kind of smile he wants to keep forever.

 

"Hi! What's your name?" Luhan's cheery tone woke him from his stupor. Luhan is actually talking to him and he thinks he's dreaming.

 

"I'm Sehun," he said breathlessly.

 

"Well Sehun, thank you for coming today! I hope to see you again soon." Luhan gave him that sweet smile again. "You too, Chaeyoung." Luhan turned to his sister who's practically hugging Luhan at the moment.

 

It's not always sunshines and rainbows, much to Sehun's displeasure, the joyous moment has come to an end when they were escorted to the exit by an attendant. Their time is up.

 

He looked back longingly at Luhan as walked further, he saw how Luhan waved goodbye at him with a wink.

 

"I can't believe it. I saw Luhan. I held Luhan. I had a picture with Luhan. I'm gonna cry." Chaeyoung whispered, astonished at the fact that she saw her idol in flesh.

 

Now wait just a damn minute. Did Luhan just wink at him?

 

The drive home was quiet save for Chaeyoung spouting non-sense from the passenger seat. He can't help but think how the long drive, the judging stares, and the extensive wait were all worth it. He'll be sure to listen to Luhan's entire discography when they get home. In a heartbeat, Sehun has found his new obsession.

 

Screw PUBG. He's done with virtual chickens.

 

~~~~~

 

Sehun found out that Luhan is a multi-talented performer. He's a powerful dancer and an even powerful singer. He sounds the exact same as the recording when singing live. He's watched his performances and figured that Luhan's talent was no joke. He finally understood why Chaeyoung is so hell bent to meet him.

 

In a span of 5 hours after getting home, Sehun watched Luhan's music videos, read his life story, and stalked his Weibo and Instagram account. He's a bit disappointed that he didn't find any information about his sexual preference.  
His heart leapt as a Weibo notification came in, stating Luhan's status update.

 

"@M鹿M: 윙크 윙크"

 

Luhan updated in Hangul. He's suddenly reminded of that wink Luhan gave him earlier.

 

Was that a sign? He doesn't know. Another thing he doesn't know, how do he transfer himself to China?

**Author's Note:**

> i know most of y'all stans know how to read hangul and probs understand what 윙크 윙크 is but if not, it means 'wink wink' jdkdkkd anyway, sorry y'all had to read this bullshit. bye.


End file.
